Dancing away with my heart
by Soarincyn
Summary: Penelope has a secret to reveal to her best friend, one so big that it could break their friendship. When her secret comes out and their friendship is shattered, do they try to fix it or does it mean moving on from each other and their love ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or else I'd be on an hawaiian beach sun tanning ;D

This is my first fanfiction and it's not my native language so please disregard any faults.

Please bear with me and continue to read this story it will be a Garcia and Morgan story with steamy sex scenes if someone here wants to help me beta read it and help me write steamy scenes since I wouldn't know how to go about it but want to write steamy scenes in this story, if anyone's interested please don't hesitate to contact me ;D

Penelope Garcia woke up at the sound of her alarm clock going off.  
She swore against the machine, it had interrupted yet another sweet dream.  
This time it was about waking up next to the love of her life, with his hand on her pregnant tummy, they were near kissing when she was interrupted by the alarm.  
She was tired of waking up to dreams that would never come true, unless she pushed at her fears and was ready to bet everything she had, to reveal to her best friend that she had fallen in love with him, not the best friend love, but the true love the notebook and titanic spoke about.  
Penelope had been playing with the idea of revealing her love to her handsome FBI agent for a long time now, she had waited long enough and decided that today would be the day.  
Today she was finally making it right, everything she wanted to clean out in her life she was doing it today, starting with breaking things off with Kevin, her boyfriend of two years.  
She repeated a careful speech to break up with Kevin, while she got up, got ready for work, and drove to the office.  
By the time she had arrived at her office and put her things down she had her entire speech prepared, she sat down on her chair in front of her computers and waited for her boyfriend to appear.  
At 9 am sharp like usual, Kevin knocked quickly on her door before letting himself in her office with a smile and a good morning.  
She returned the smile  
« Good morning Kev, listen we have to talk can you please sit down for a few minutes? »  
He sat down on the free chair and turned it to face her  
« Sure what's up Penny? »  
She looked at him nervously before replying  
« Kev, I think we should break it off I love you you're a great guy and I love going to the sci fi conventions with you and I love spending time with you and we had lots of fun but it's just that I'm in love with someone else and it's not fair for me to keep you and you deserve love and I do too and we're friends but I don't see us getting married and having kids I'm just not in love with you and I'm sorry I don't want to be mean I like you »  
« Wow slow down Pen, you rambling just talk nice and slow. »  
He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
She inhaled before she talked again, slowly this time  
« Sorry it's just that I don't want to hurt you, you're really become a great friend to me and I don't want to loose you as a friend. »  
« I understand, Penny, I kinda felt the same too I mean don't get me wrong I love you but I can't see we're not in love we're just friends. »  
« So you're not mad? »  
« No I admire you you're brave you told me before I told you »  
He smiled softly at her. She returned his smile  
« Can we still stay friends then? »  
« I'd love that, by the way now that we're broken up I can tell you about my new project you remember I told you about my dream of leaving the FBI and buying a farm in the country, well I just bought the perfect ranch and I'm moving there in a month, I'm sorry it's fast it's just that when I saw it I knew I wanted to buy it »  
« Slow down now you're the one rambling, it's alright I'm happy for you you found your dream »  
« When are you going to tell him? » He asked  
« What? »  
« Come on Penny, don't play innocent you know When are you going to tell Morgan you're in love with him and now that you're free you can marry and have babies? »  
« He's my best friend he's not in love with me »  
« Tell him maybe you'll be surprised »  
« Do you really think he'll return my feelings? »  
« Of course I do have you seen the way he looks at you like you're the only woman he sees like a princess I was always jealous of him, you know.  
Look it's already 9:15 I better go to work » he said as he got up  
« Thanks Kevin, for everything »  
She got up and hugged him, he returned her hug and kissed her on the cheek.  
« Stay in touch alright? »She asked him  
«Of course we're friends right? »  
« Sure, friends » she smiled as he left her office.  
She turned to her computers before speaking  
« Alright that was easy not on to the big thing, revealing my feelings to my handsome best friend, easy right? »

**Please read and review ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything or I'd be on an hawaiian beach sun tanning.

Here's chap 2 I hope u guys enjoy thanks to those who reviewed and read the first chapter, you guys were really supportive and that motivated me to write the second chap faster.

When Derek Morgan entered the BAU office, he immediately felt like something was out of the ordinary.

For once, his baby girl wasn't around, he was used to see her on the way to her office every morning, a cup a coffee in each hand, she'd hand him one of the coffee which she prepared just as he liked, before she smiled at him and offer to show him a good morning.

He loved these moments when they teased each other, it was all fun of course and it made them forget their job, the cases, the darkness surrounding their lives.

That fun was one of the many reasons why he loved their friendship, it was the longest relationship he'd ever had with a woman who wasn't related to him, and it was the purest and easiest relationship ever, they told each other everything, they cried and laughed together, they were each other pillar of support, and everybody at the BAU could see that Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan shared a special bond, one that went beyond one of simply best friends.

Their friendship had crossed many boundaries through the years, but it never crossed the imaginary line they both put down, they never slept together or even kissed on the lips, they had pecked each other a few times, but never went full on lip kissing.

That line was there to protect both of their hearts and to keep them from ruining the only relationship that kept them sane.

It wasn't that he wasn't interested, a few years ago he had developed a crush on his best friend and when she got shot by Battle, he swore that he would finally stop fooling around and make his girl truly his, only she met that dumb Kevin, and when he saw her happy he decided to let her go, she'd be more happy with someone who didn't have to deal with darkness and didn't risk getting himself killed on the job.

She'd have kids of course, as beautiful as her with her blue eyes and smile he'd hoped.

He had to let her go, and to try to forget her he met with one of his sisters friend from college.

Her name was Melissa, and she was smart, beautiful, kind and funny, she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, he couldn't have his ideal woman, so he settled for the best woman he could find besides his baby girl, and he was happy with her.

They have been going out for almost a year now, and he could see himself settling down with her, marry her and try to live as happy as his baby girl was with that dweeb Kevin Lynch.

They were slowly drifting apart, Penelope was often with Kevin, and he spent his free time with Melissa, he guessed they both had to move on, and try to be happy with their loved ones.

He had some big news to tell his best friend.

He had fallen in love with Melissa and a week ago he decided to ask Emily to go with him to pick an engagement ring.

He had planned a romantic night with dinner and candles and dance, during dessert and champagne he popped the question and she said yes.

He still couldn't believe it, he was engaged, the resident BAU playboy was engaged, he really never would have thought he's ever want to get married, to someone else other than his baby girl.

But he was in love and that's what people who are in love do, right? They get married, move in together and live happily ever after.

The entire team knew that he planned to propose, all except for the one person who should have known before everyone else, but was actually the only person why didn't know about his plans to propose, who didn't know he was an engaged man, soon to be married.

He kept her in the dark, mostly because ever since he started going out with Melissa they had slowly drifted apart, she spent most of her time with Kevin, but if he was honest he was the one who had started to drift away from her, she'd ask him to go watch a movie or just chill out together, but he always refused coming up with the excuse that he'd planned a night with Melissa.

He kept with this charade and avoided her at work and during off hours, the only time they met out of work was when the entire team went out together to have drinks after a case.

After a few months she just stopped asking and they kept a very friendly façade although both knew their friendship was fading.

Derek Morgan was an engaged man, he had faced his fears of engagement and love and had proposed to the woman he was in love with, but the hardest was to tell his best friend.

He summoned all of his courage, and got up from his office chair to go tell the woman he used to be in love with, his best friend, that he had fallen in love with another woman and that he was engaged, easy right?

Please read and review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything or else I'be on an hawaaian beach sun Tanning.**

When Morgan arrived at her office door, he was surprised to see that she was sitting alone, normally he would find Kevin Lynch seated next to his baby girl, playing computer games or laughing at some new viral video on the internet, but today his baby girl was alone, she was facing her screens and was already working.

He knocked softly on the partly open door to announce himself "Hey babygirl,you busy ?"

She turned her chair to face him and smiled at her best friend " I'm never busy for you my noir hero, what can this tech kitten do for her love?"

He took a moment to notice that her smile never really reached her eyes and she looked a bit nervous to see him.

"I just wanted to see your beautiful face and wish my baby girl a good morning that's all babygirl"

"Well good morning to you too handsome"

He sat down on the vacant chair she always kept in her office for him, although recently Kevin had used it more often that Derek.

"Actually Baby girl, there is something I'd like to talk to you about"

"That's great cos I also have something to tell you"

He suddenly noticed how her desk looked empty, lately it was covered with pictures of her and Kevin kissing,there was also lots of little figurines from the wizard of oz that he knew Kevin had offered to Penelope when Kevin had come to him for birthday gift ideas, and Derek had mentionned that the wizard of Oz was her favorite movie.

The pictures and the figurines were missing from her desk, along with little notes from Kevin she had pinned on the wall "What's with the missing items baby girl, are you redecorating your office?"

"No, I'm just redecorating and rearranging my life"

"What?"

She closed her hands together nervously before replying

"i broke up with Kevin this morning, Derek"

"But why? I thought you loved him."

"That's the problem, I realized that I haven't been happy lately, that I didn't love Kevin like a husband but like a great friend, I love Kevin but I'm not in love with him, you know? "

"If that's how you feel, then you were right to break up with him, as long as you're happy I'm happy for you babygirl.

I'm just sorry you didn't come to me to talk about it I know we have been growing apart lately, but thzt's no excuse for me being a bad friend, I'll be a better friend I promise if you ever need me I'll be there baby."he said as he put his hands over hers.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me babygirl?"

"Actually that's not all I wanted to talk to you about something "

"I have something to tell you too"He grinned

"You go first then handsome you look like you can't wait to tell me"

He took a big breath before replying with a smile "I'm engaged Pen, I'm getting married to Mel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I know I should have, after all you're my best friend, but I wanted to give you space to be with Kevin and then I was so busy with work and Mel, but I'm engaged I can't believe it but I'm in love and I'm getting married " He rambled but he saw her broken face

"Are you alright Pen? I know its sudden and I know I haven't been a great friend lately but I'm in love and I'm so happy,I can't believe I'm getting married. Aren't you happy for me Pen?"

"Morgan I have to tell you the real reason why I broke up with Kevin. I broke up with him because I realized I was in love with you I want you I'm so in love with you, Derek"

"What? Why are you telling me this I know you didn't love Kevin and you guys broke up but you din't have to worry, I'll always be your best friend "

" I don't want to be your friend! " she cried standing

"I don't get you why are you doing this ? You know I 'm happy and you're jealous because you're alone and single? "

"No ! I'm not jealous I swear it's just bad timing but I would never try to ruin your happiness you know me "

"Then why ? Why are you trying to hurt me and make everyone around you as miserable as you are? Just because you're not happy with your computet geek doesn't mean everyone should be alone and miserable"

"Derek, I swear I never tried to hurt you I just wanted to tell you about my feelings I've been in love with you forever, since you first called me babygirl" She said crying

"Liar, I don't believe you you were with Kevin for two years, in seven years we've been best friends why didn't you ever tell me. Now how can I trust you you've lied to me for 7 years, were you my friend ? was our friendship ever real? Did you use me and what I told you as my friend to try to get me to fall in move with you? Tell me now how can I trust you ever again?"

"Derek, you know I never lied to you the only thing I did was not telling you about my feelings but please trust me when I say that I've never took advantage of our friendship, I've never used you and our friendship was real I never meant to hurt you please believe me Derek you always were y best friend and I promise I've been your best friend i've never used our frienship I love you too much.

Please Derek don't get angry I'm sorry I ever said anything if you want we can act like I said nothing and just stay best friends."

"How can I act like nothing happened? You're a liar I can't trust. How can we still be friends ?I'm sorry but I think I should go I can't even look at you right now ."

"Derek please don't go we have to solve this " She said crying, but Derek was already turning away from her and walked out of her office leaving her in tears, wondering how she was going to fix her broken heart.

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Morgan stormed out of Garcia's office, it was also the last time Derek had said a word to her.

He avoided her, acted like she didn't even exist, when they were in a meeting he would sit at the other end of the table when the team needed her help he had JJ, Em or Reid to call her, he hand't replied to any of her emails and completely ignored the many messages she left on his phone begging forgiveness.

Penelope was in front of her computers helping team C when Morgan knocked on her office dorrs.

He let himself in "We need to talk." He said as he took a seat next to her.

She took a big breath "Yes We do have to talk. Listen, I'm sorry for what I said, I never meant to hurt you and I understand if you prefer to act like it never happened, if you want we can both ignore what I said and go back to being best friends." She rambled.

He turned his face away from watching her and replied "That's the thing, we can' t pretend you never said best friend has lied to me for seven years, she pretended she cared about me when all she wanted was to use me to get me to be with her."

"No I never lied to you I truly care about you !She interrupted.

"You LIED to me Garcia, i trusted you and you betrayed me."

"I ididn't I never lied to you I do love you as more than a best friend but I never lied to you about anything I always talked to you and listened to you as your best friend I never lied."

"Yes you did Garcia and you don't even see or recognize it. I trusted you more than now I can never trust you again I feel like whatever friendship we had is over."

"No don't say that, Garcia begged and she put her hand on his , we can ignore everything, act as if it never happened, we can go back to being best friends, just friend I promise."

He took his hand away "No Garcia I'm sorry but I can't I don't even want to.I'm not sure we can ever be friends again.

I think we should give each other space and live our lives on our own.

I'm sorry but I think it would be best if we do not have any contact with each other anymore

We'll live our lives on our own and love on from whatever we had."

By now Garcia was crying "No please I know I hurt you but please don't I never meant to hurt you I swear I love you please I want my best don't cut me off your life."

"I'm sorry but I think we need space" he said standing up.

"Derek, please don't please " she sobbed as she tried to touch him.

He took his hands away from her reach and walk back to her door.

"Bye for now, Garcia" he said as he turned away and walked out of her office, leaving her openly sobbing as she fell to the floor, her makeup running on her clothes and on the floor.

**I'm sorry about the delay guys and I want to thank everybody who reviewed and put this story on their favorites.I know I posted the last chapter a long time ago but law college exams are kicking my booty.I'll try to update faster guys.**


End file.
